Pan
A floating black mass of a familiar that can be seen floating around Fyr'stcercle commonly with a rabbit-like mask. He is one of the few PT-02 familiars that remain in existence. Normal Form * Just a collective mass... doesn't really have a head/body/etc. He has a "mouth" but the exact location of it is not consistent. (so mouth can appear behind the mask, to the side, etc). *His default rabbit mask is not a part of his body and is just an item given to him by Ruzai to give him a less "unpleasant" appearance. He sometimes switches out his mask for something else (and keeps several in storage). Since it's a normal mask, it does not show expression/reactions(s). *When he speaks it's actually very screechy (think horror movie, nails on a chalkboard, cringe-inducing) and hard to understand. He puts emphasis on random parts of words and only in fragments. Oddly, sound doesn't necessarily come from his "mouth" and is always consistent in volume even if you cover it. *Feels like a smooth ball of fat/dough... *Glutton. Eats practically anything. Despite having very very veeeery sharp teeth, he seldom uses them. Humanized Form * Appears in his 20s * About ~6'1" in height. Has a thin build (unnaturally so... not really a flattering type skinny.) and pale complexion. (Not white like Dispherians but has rather fair tones with a pale/sickly look) *Eyes are gray/black with a glowing red iris. Doesn't seem to really function as normal eyes would since they don't blink naturally. (He can move/close them but it's not necessary. He actually needs to consciously tell himself to blink) * Despite being more human-like in this form than most familiars, still doesn't really exhibit as human-like behavior like his fellow familiars. * Like his normal form, he sometimes wears masks though they are worn to the side of his head instead of covering his face. He generally keeps the same type of mask instead of switching it. Personality *Chaotic neutral in every sense. He is the type to act according to his whims whether they lean toward good or bad is irrelevant to him. The only exception to this rule is he will follow his Master's orders even if it is not of relevance. *He's actually fairly easy to get along with since he doesn't harbor any ill feelings toward anything. Though he doesn't have any sense of attachment either so he would easily backstab someone just the same. Quite unpredictable, it's difficult to understand his motives. *He claims to lack the capability to express and understand human (and to a certain extent other familiar's) emotions; his telepathic voice is devoid of emotional nuances. *Though seemingly more "primitive" due to his more instinctual behavior and lack of morals, he also views himself as vastly superior... or at least "children" as a weaker species. Relationships Trivia *The rabbit mask Pan wears is based off of "Radish" which is a character from an original story that cameos with every story/RP OC. *The concept behind his design was to be simple, yet memorable. A simple design was desired to allude to the typical mahou shoujo mascots such as Keroberos(CCS) or Kyuubey(PMMM). *Though he seems to have similarity to No Face(Spirited Away) or Gluttony(FMA), he was more based off the trope of anime characters being able to eat an impossible amounts of food for a tiny body mass and it being "cute". However in his case, it's more grossly exaggerated and done so in a horrific manner. Character Art Designs something.png|Original Character Design somethingelse.png|MOAR OLD DESIGNSSS somethingelse3.png|yeah idek I ran out of things to write something else4.png|making a gallery yeppp pan.jpg|thigh highhhhhh Category:Familiars